Un Sentimiento Nuevo
by phoenixK
Summary: Naruto se siente avatido por Sasuke, ya que se le ha insinuado y el no sabe que hacer.Un Fic lleno de humor, amor, y un Naruto muy confuso
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Era un caluroso día de verano. Kakashi sensei les había obligado a entrenar duro y ahora se sentía agotado. No tenía ganas ni para un buen plato de Ichiraku ramen.

Se tumbó en la hierba, a la orilla del río. Se había desecho de toda la ropa excepto los boxers. Sentía el frescor del río y el sonido del agua hacía que se alejase de aquel lugar, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Caían gotas sobre él. ¿Había empezado a llover? No, imposible, no se oía ruido de lluvia. Abrió los ojos lentamente para que la luz no le molestase tanto, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que alguien junto a él hacía sombra.

Vio su hermosa figura, mojada, su pelo oscuro, chorreante, y su boxer empapado, marcando su ser.

El rubio se sonrojó ante tal espectáculo.

-¿Es que no tienes una cama, dobe?

-Sas-Sasuke!

Naruto se incorporó. El moreno sonreía disfrutando de la cara sonrojada del rubio. Tan dulce, con aquella mirada azul cielo. Naruto cambió su expresión inocente y cortada por una defensiva.

-¿Y a ti eso qué te importa?

-Nada, solo preguntaba.´

Se sentó junto al rubio. Naruto evitaba mirarlo. Sentía el frescor que emanaba. Algo en su interior se encendió. No entendía el qué, ni porque tenía que reprimir aquel impulso de querer abalanzarse sobre Sasuke.

El moreno, a su vez, disfrutaba con el espectáculo que Naruto le ofrecía. Aquella incertidumbre, mezclada con unas mejillas encendidas que le daban al rubio una ternura indescriptible. Y aparte, aquella dureza que intentaba demostrar, evitando sentirse inferior a Sasuke. No podía negarlo, Naruto lo volvía loco.

Se acercó más al rubio. Naruto se sorprendió un poco al sentir el frío tacto de Sasuke. Lo miró, y se encontró con la oscura mirada del Uchiha, deseosa. Una de sus sonrisas inundaba su cara, superior, prepotente, atractiva, seductora… Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a acercarse a la cara del Uchiha, lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos. Sasuke respondió acercándose a su vez.

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse. Sentían la respiración del otro. Sus labios se rozaron. Entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Con Sasuke? ¿Con el chico que se había marchado de la aldea habiendo intentado antes matarlo? ¿Con aquel cabrón prepotente?

-¡No! –Naruto apartó a Sasuke. Se puso en pie, recogió sus cosas y se alejó corriendo del lugar.

Sasuke miró algo decepcionado como el rubio se alejaba corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Mientras se marchaba de aquel lugar se iba vistiendo. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Había estado a punto de besar al Uchiha? No, nunca, jamás. A él le gustaba Sakura-chan, aunque ella no le hiciese ningún caso.

Llegó a la aldea. Entró al súper y se cargó de ramen como para alimentar a un regimiento entero y se dirigió a su apartamento. Cerró la puerta con llave y todas las ventanas a cal y canto, dejando la habitación casi a oscuras (entraba algo de luz por las persianas). No saldría de su casa, sería su refugio. No podía volver a ver a Sasuke, no después de lo ocurrido. Pero…

-AAAAAAAAH!! ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? TONTO DEL CULO –gritó, hablando consigo mismo.

Pasaban los días. Naruto seguía sin salir de su habitación. Se alimentaba de ramen precocinado, tirando los botes vacíos por el suelo. La casa era una verdadera pocilga. Se había llenado de polvo, pero el rubio no hacía nada para impedirlo. Deambulaba por la casa sin rumbo y sin pensamiento alguno.

A la semana más o menos escuchó unos golpes en la ventana. Se acercó con paso tranquilo. Metió los dedos entre la persiana y los abrió, dejando un hueco a la calle. Subió la persiana y abrió la ventana.

-Yoo… -su maestro hizo un gesto de entrar en la casa pero paró en seco al percibir el olor- Dios, Naruto. ¿Es qué no has salido en toda la semana?

El rubio negó y Kakashi suspiró. Echó un vistazo al interior de la casa. Estaba realmente sucia.

-Bueno, sabes que no estas obligado a venir a entrenar, ya que eres un chuunin con un alto nivel, pero me preocupé, y no sin razón. Te he traído algo de comer –agarró una bolsa que escondía a sus espaldas. Naruto vio que eran verduras (¬¬)-. No es bueno alimentarse solo de ramen.

-Está bien.

-Y limpia un poco esto…

-Sí…

-Y dúchate – (¬¬).

-Parece mi madre, sensei.

-Si, bueno, es que me preocupo…

Naruto sonrió a su maestro. La verdad es que aquella visita le animó bastante.

-Gracias, sensei.

-Bueno, nos vemos… -y desapareció de allí.

Naruto dejó el regalo de su maestro en la cocina y comenzó a recoger todo. Abrió las ventanas para que la casa se airease. Echó todos los envases de ramen a la basura. Comenzó a quitar el polvo. Hizo la cama y se duchó. Empezó a cocinar algo con lo que Kakashi sensei le había traído.

Caminaba por la calle. _Casualmente, _caminaba por la calle de aquel chico que lo dejo con una boca ardiente y un deseo en el pecho. Miró hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver la ventana abierta. Después de una semana caminando por allí cada día, por fin se había dignado a abrirla. Decidió ir a hacerle una visita. Nadie le dejaba con las ganas a Uchiha Sasuke.

Subió hasta el tejado, y de ahí bajo a la tejavana de debajo de la ventana de la casa de Naruto. Miró en el interior de la casa. El espacio estaba inundado por un rico olor a guiso y la casa estaba increíblemente limpia. 'Valla, no me imaginaba que el dobe ese tuviese una casa tan bien cuidada. De todas formas, no creo que le moleste que entre a echar un vistazo'.

Entró en la casa sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Salió de la habitación, guiándose por el olor tan agradable a comida. Siguió por el pasillo y un poco más adelante vio una puerta, abierta, que daba a la cocina. Vio al rubio mirando la cazuela, expectante. Entró en la cocina con sumo cuidado, lentamente, para no hacer ningún ruido y que Naruto no se percatase de su presencia. Poco a poco se fue deslizando por la estancia hasta ponerse tras el rubio. Podía sentirlo tan cerca, percibía su olor, tan dulce y delicioso.

Sin previo aviso, abrazó al muchacho por detrás.

-Me dejaste a medias, ¿sabes? He venido a acabar lo que empezamos…

Al escuchar esta voz, la sangre de Naruto se congeló. ¿Qué hacía él allí, y como había entrado? La ventana. Se maldijo primero a Kakashi sensei y luego a si mismo por haberle hecho caso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –consiguió decir con un tono serio y uniforme.

-Te hago una visita. Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

-Qué lástima –Naruto se deshizo del abrazo de Sasuke. El moreno la miró extrañado. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan serio y cerrado?

-¿Qué te pasa, Naru-chan?

-No me llames Naru-chan, y no me pasa nada –ni siquiera alzaba la cabeza. Se mostraba serio. No pensaba mostrar ni un poco de debilidad hacia aquel chico-. Y ahora, por favor, márchate de mi casa.

'¿Desde cuando Naruto es así?' se preguntó Sasuke. Suspiró.

-Como quieras. Al fin y al cabo aquí mandas tú. Pero antes… -Naruto alzó la mirada. El moreno aprovechó, lo agarró por la barbilla y le plantó un dulce beso- Nos vemos.

El moreno se dio la vuelta, salió de la cocina. Naruto escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrándose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

El rubio se quedó de pie en la cocina, con los dedos tocándose los labios, donde segundos antes se habían posado los dulces y fríos labios de Sasuke. Pero… ¿por qué se había puesto nervioso? ¿Y por qué necesitaba verlo de nuevo? ¿Por qué creaba en él aquella sensación de dependencia en el? Naruto se sacudió el pelo. Necesitaba salir a la calle. Miró el guiso. Apagó el fuego. Se le había quitado el hambre, ya lo comería más tarde.

Cogió su chaqueta y salió del cuarto. Cerró la puerta de casa y bajó a la calle. Hacía un día precioso, soleado, pero para el rubio era un día gris y sin color.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero. ¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido aquel imbécil? De pronto recordó aquel beso. Se sonrojó. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Necesitaba beber un poco más de aquellos labios, respirar el aire que contenían. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que olvidar lo ocurrido.

-Na-Naruto-kun… -una voz dulce la llamó, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Eh? Ah! Hola, Hinata-chan –le sonrió, aunque no pudo mantener aquella expresión en su cara por mucho tiempo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada… -dijo apartando la mirada. Hinata era su mejor amiga, y sabía que no podía ocultarle algo así.

-Naruto-kun… nos conocemos, puedes contarme lo que te ocurra, sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Sí, pero…

-¡Ey, Hinata! –Los dos se giraron.

-Neji-niisan… -Hinata sonrió y se sonrojó al ver a su primo. El chico le pasó una mano por la cintura y le beso en la comisura del labio.

-Hola Naruto. ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Eh? No, que va. No te preocupes –dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente, como hacía de costumbre.

-Naruto-kun… -susurró Hinata.

-No te preocupes –se dio la vuelta-. ¡Qué lo paséis bien!

Naruto volvió a cambiar su cara a una de amargura. La única persona que podía ayudarle y comprenderlo era Hinata. Luego pensó en Shino y Kiba, pero decidió que mejor dejar a esos dos pervertidos haciendo sus cosas.

Suspiró. Sus pasos lo acabaron llevando a la orilla del río. Se sentó en la hierba, mirando la corriente, como bajaba el agua lente y pausadamente.

Comenzaron a caer gotas. Naruto miró al cielo. Ahora si estaba gris. Las nubes habían ocultado el sol y había comenzado a llover. Aquello hizo que se sintiese aun peor. Sentía un remolino de sensaciones en su interior y no lograba descifrar ninguna, pero todas tenían algo en común: Sasuke.

Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Si sigues ahí te vas a resfriar –Naruto se giró. Vio a un chico moreno, pálido, con una mirada fría pero ardiente, que lo miraba de pies sosteniendo un paraguas. Naruto se sonrojó levemente. Por suerte la lluvia ocultaba aquella lágrima fugitiva. Sasuke se acercó a él, hasta quedarse a su lado. Le tendió la mano.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa –Naruto asintió, y tomando la mano del moreno se puso en pie.

Naruto estaba chorreando, y por mucho que intentase no acercarse mucho a Sasuke bajo el paraguas para no mojarlo, el moreno seguía pegado a el.

Caminaban en silencio. Naruto tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

Entraron en la aldea. Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas. Llegaron al portal de Naruto. La puerta estaba abierta. El rubio entró, y, tras el, entró Sasuke habiendo cerrado el paraguas. Subieron hasta el último piso. Pararon frente a la casa de Naruto. El chico se giró para mirar al moreno.

-Sasuke, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana –el moreno lo miró extrañado-, no debería haberte tratado así.

Sasuke sonrió agradecido.

-No pasa nada, además, fui yo quien irrumpió en tu casa.

-Pero… -Sasuke lo acalló con un beso. Naruto se sonrojó. No se esperaba algo así. Se separaron.

-Esperaré hasta que te des cuenta de lo que realmente deseas… -se giró y desapareció por las escaleras, dejando a Naruto de pie en el rellano de su casa, sonrojado, sin habla, y con una fría sensación en los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

¿Por qué no se movía? Su mente le pedía desesperadamente que echase a correr y que siguiese al moreno pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Paso un largo rato hasta que el cuerpo del chico comenzase a moverse. Entró en la casa, cerrado la puerta con llave tras de sí. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la cama, se descalzó y se dejó caer sobre las suaves mantas y el mullido colchón. Entonces se dio cuenta que seguía mojado. A regañadientes se levantó, cogió su pijama a rayas blanco y azul y se metió en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Agradeció el calor del agua que caía sobre él, templando su cuerpo. Recordó a Sasuke, pegado a él bajo el paraguas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Salió de la ducha. Se secó el cuerpo y se puso el pijama. Se pasó la toalla por el pelo para quitarle toda la humedad. Salió del cuarto de baño, dio dos pasos y se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo. Cerró los ojos. La imagen de Sasuke inundó su mente, congelándole el alma y revolviéndole el estómago. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Un malestar y una angustia acudían a él cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, acabando en la almohada, y, finalmente, se quedó dormido.

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana lo despertaron. Abrió los ojos lentamente para que la luz no le hiciese daño. Se desperezó y se levantó. Fue al baño. Se miró en el espejo y vio a un Naruto despeinado y con cara de sueño. Sonrió, ya que aquella imagen le hizo gracia. Salió del baño y fue a la cocina para desayunar algo. Después se vistió y salió a dar un paseo. Hacía un día estupendo, probablemente fuese a entrenar él solo a la tarde, ya que llevaba un tiempo sin hacerlo y se sentía algo agarrotado.

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea sin pensar en nada en concreto. De pronto recordó el beso de Sasuke y sonrió para sí. No sabía exactamente lo que como explicarlo, se sentía realmente confuso, pero le gustaba que el moreno hiciese esas cosas.

Aquella mañana se sentía feliz. Quizás, al igual que el tiempo había mejorado, su humor también lo hizo. De pronto vio a alguien que lo hizo sonreír aun más.

-¡Hinata! –la chica se giró, y al verlo sonrió, sonrojándose levemente.

-Naruto-kun… Valla, se te ve mejor cara que la de ayer.

-Sí –sonrió el muchacho, con una de aquellas características sonrisas suyas que lo hacían tan especial.

-¿Qué te ocurría ayer?

-Eh? Nada importante, ahora ya estoy bien…

-Pero… -el chico suspiró.

-Vamos, te lo contaré.

Comenzaron a andar, alejándose un poco del tumulto de la gente. Se sentaron en la hierba, no muy lejos de la aldea, camino del río.

-Veras… -la chica lo miraba entre emocionada e impaciente- Sasuke… se podría decir que se me ha lanzado…

-¿Qué? –la chica se sonrojó- Pero… ¿cómo?

-Me besó –esta respuesta hizo que la chica se sonrojase algo más.

-¿Cu-cuando?

-Pues… hace una semana casi nos besamos a la orilla del río, pero me largué al ver la situación. Después, ayer, apareció en casa, me abrazó por detrás y antes de marcharse me besó. Y, bueno, como comprenderás, yo me sentía confuso, así que salí a tomar el aire. Fui al río y comenzó a llover. Me fue a buscar…

-¿Enserio?

-Sí… Me acompañó a casa y antes de marcharse me volvió a besar…

-Valla… No me imaginaba algo así de Sasuke-kun. Y dime Naruto-kun –el chico la miró. Ella la miraba fijamente, con aquella mirada color nieve, como si intentase leer su mente-, ¿tú qué sientes?

Naruto agachó la cabeza. Suspiró y miró hacía adelante.

-No lo se, sinceramente. Me siento muy confuso. Nunca me había sentido así. Me gusta Sakura-chan, o eso creía hasta que empezó todo esto. Siento que le necesito, que tengo que estar junto a él, sumergirme en su mirada y besar esos labios por siempre…

-Pero…

-Pero tengo miedo –miró a la chica. Esta parecía pensativa.

-No sé. Yo creo que antes de que hagas nada deberías aclarar tus sentimientos, aunque por lo que dices están bastante claros. Te gusta Sasuke, pero tienes miedo, y eso te hace sentirte confuso.

-Comprendo. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Es un chico… -Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Al final suspiró.

-¿Y?

-No se, las relaciones normales…

-…Pueden ser entre personas del mismo sexo. Eso no tiene porque frenarte, ni el qué dirán. Si le quieres, eso es lo único que importa. Mira a Kiba y a Shino…

Naruto miró a su amiga. Su rostro se mostraba serio y decidido. Ella nunca lo juzgaría por ese tipo de cosas, es más, lo apoyaría en todo lo que pudiese. El rubio se decidió. Aclararía sus dudas, eliminaría sus temores para poder al fin sentir algo de paz interior.

-Gracias Hinata –el chico sonrió-, siempre eres una buena consejera.

La chica se sonrojó levemente, pero sonrió de igual modo.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras –miró al reloj-. Oh, no! He quedado con Neji-niisan y ya voy tarde. Lo siento…

-No pasa nada, ve…

Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto en señal de amistad y se marchó corriendo. El rubio sonrió, se levantó y se dirigió al río, que no quedaba muy lejos de allí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Naruto se dirigía hacía el río mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con Hinata. Ella tenía razón.

Llegó al río. Se acercó a la orilla, sentándose muy arrimado al agua. Pensó en Sasuke, en los momentos que había vivido allí con él. Realmente no entendía a qué se debía aquel temor. Quizás era vergüenza, o miedo a mantener una relación. El siempre había estado solo, y ahora que tenía amigos sabía lo que era sentirse arropado. Pero el cariño que Sasuke le había regalado últimamente era diferente. Se mostraba más atento y amable, por no mencionar los intentos de besarlo. Sasuke lo quería, y lo esperaría hasta que se diese cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Eso había dicho. ¿Por qué era así con el? No hacía más que confundirlo. Aunque en su interior sentía un deseo incontrolable de abalanzarse sobre el y hacerle todo tipo de locuras y perversiones.

Naruto se sorprendió a si mismo sonrojado al haberse imaginado a Sasuke haciéndole todo tipo de cosas lujuriosas.

Realmente lo quería. Sí. Debía decírselo. Pero… ¿qué pensaría la gente? Sakura, Kakashi sensei y los demás. Con Shino y Kiba no pasó nada, ni la relación incestuosa de los dos Hyuuga, pero aquello era diferente.

El y Sasuke habían sido rivales desde siempre, llegaron a ser amigos pero la rivalidad siempre superaba a la amistad. Y de pronto un nuevo sentimiento había surgido en aquel juego de niños. Los dos sentían atracción mutua, el uno por el otro, aunque el rubio no lo había demostrado aun. Pero… ¿no sería extraño que dos amigos y rivales de pronto anduviesen por las calles de la aldea dados de la mano? Según Hinata no, pero Naruto no lo veía así.

De pronto escuchó una risa malévola. Miró a su alrededor, pero allí no había nadie. Finalmente se dio cuenta que la tenebrosa voz provenía de su interior.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Estas palabras lo dejaron sin habla- Uzumaki Naruto, el que nunca se rinde porque se ha fijado una meta en la vida, ¿tiene miedo? A veces me avergüenzas, chico…

-Esto es diferente –dijo el rubio entre dientes.

-¿Ah, si? Yo no lo veo así.

-Cállate.

-Vale, yo no digo nada. Pero, y mira que un demonio no entiende de esto, si le quieres, ve a por el. Será un buen show.

-Cállate.

-Naruto –el chico se giró y vio a Sakura, que respiraba entrecortadamente por haber venido corriendo-, Tsunade-sama requiere nuestra presencia.

-¿La vieja? –preguntó el chico.

-Un poco de respeto –dijo atizándole en toda la cabeza. El chico se puso en pie (TT.TT) y se dirigieron corriendo a la oficina de la Hokage. Cuando llegaron, tocaron la puerta y entraron.

-Ya estamos, Tsunade-sama –se acercaron a la mesa de la mujer. Naruto sintió que lo observaban. Su mirada se encontró con unos ojos negros, un poco ocultados por un flequillo del mismo color.

-Tarde como siempre, dobe… -dijo con una media sonrisa característica del Uchiha. Naruto se limitó a dirigirle una mirada entre enfadada y pasional. Naruto se puso en medio, entre Sakura y Sasuke, teniendo al chico a su derecha.

-Ahora que estáis los tres…

-¿Es una misión? –saltó el rubio.

-¿Quieres dejarme acabar? Sí, es una misión, de reconocimiento… -a Naruto se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Pff… Una mierda, vamos…

-Calla, Naruto –dijo Sakura dándole de nuevo en la cabeza con el puño cerrado. Tsunade-sama continuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Nos han informado de que unos ninja espía andan merodeando la aldea, pero las fuentes no son muy fiables, así que he decidido mandar a un equipo, vosotros, a comprobar y asegurar la zona. Kakashi también os acompañará.

Mientras la Hokage les explicaba la misión, Naruto sintió unas leves caricias en su mano derecha. Sasuke jugueteaba tocando su mano con los dedos. Esto hizo que Naruto se sonrojase levemente. De pronto no pudo moverse. Quería responder a esas caricias, pero su brazo y su mano no respondían. Y, de repente, como si algo desde su interior lo impulsase, sus dedos se movieron, entrelazándose por un momento con los del moreno. Sasuke miró de reojo al rubio. Realmente se había sorprendido con aquella acción del dobe, pero no percibió ningún tipo de expresión extraña en su cara, se mostraba normal. Sasuke sonrió para sí.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿qué hacemos si nos encontramos con un espía? –preguntó Sakura.

-Matadlo. ¿Ha quedado clara la misión?

-Sí –dijeron los tres chuunin al unísono.

-Bien, podéis marcharos –aquella oportunidad era perfecta para pillar a Sasuke desprevenido y confesarle lo que sentía. Los tres jóvenes se giraron para salir del despacho. Comenzaron a caminar hacía la puerta-. Sasuke, espera, he de hablar algo contigo.

¿Qué? Naruto no podía creerlo. Cada día odiaba más a esa vieja bruja. Se entristeció al no poder estar con Sasuke. Sakura y él salieron del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? Te veo algo decaído –Sakura lo miraba con ojos de preocupación.

-Eh? No es nada, no hace falta que te preocupes –el rubio le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Está bien, si tu lo dices, te creeré –dijo ella sonriente- ¿Te apetece un Ichiraku? Invito yo.

-Está bien –sonrió el rubio agradecido.

Caminaban por las calles de Konoha en dirección al puesto de comida. Al llegar, entraron y se sentaron en las banquetas, apoyados en la barra.

-¿Qué queréis? –preguntó el tendero amablemente.

-Dos platos de ramen de ternera, por favor –pidió Naruto, muy educadamente, comparado con lo que hacía normalmente.

-Marchando –el hombre se giró y comenzó a preparar la comida para los dos jóvenes.

-¿Crees que será una misión fácil? –preguntó Sakura.

-Las misiones de reconocimiento suelen ser las más fáciles y aburridas, para qué engañarnos.

-Sí, pero puede que lo de los espías sea cierto.

-Ya. En ese caso ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Aquí tenéis.

-Gracias –dijo Sakura.

-¡Itadakimasu! – Naruto miró hambriento el plato de ramen, sonriendo ampliamente, y finalmente empezó a comer.

-Sabía que os encontraría aquí.

Los dos chuunins se giraron, encontrándose con un hombre de apariencia joven, unos veintitrés años, de cabello blanco y un ojo oculto bajo la bandana de Konoha.

-Kakashi-sensei –sonrió Naruto.

-Hola –entró y se sentó junto a ellos-. Supongo que Tsunade-sama ya os ha informado de la misión de mañana.

-Sí –suspiró el rubio-. Será aburrida, nada interesante.

-Eso no lo sabemos aun, por eso vamos a reconocer la zona. Además, aunque no haya nadie puedes tomártelo como un entrenamiento.

Naruto lo miró pensativo, encogió los hombros y continuó comiendo.

Estaban a punto de acabar su comida cuando Sasuke hizo acto de presencia en el puesto de comida.

-Yo… -saludo Kakashi sensei.

El chico saludó con la cabeza, serio. Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al verlo de aquel modo.

-¿Te pongo algo para comer, Sasuke?

-No, gracias –se sentó en el taburete que estaba junto al de Kakashi.

-Ahora que estamos todos aquí, vamos a quedar para mañana –dijo el maestro-. Quedaremos pronto, así podremos aprovechar mejor el día. ¿Qué os parece a las ocho y media en la puerta de la aldea?

-Vale.

-Por mi bien.

Sasuke asintió.

-Perfecto, pues os veo mañana –Kakashi sensei se puso en pie y se marchó del lugar.

Poco después los tres jóvenes abandonaron el puesto y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la aldea. Naruto no podía evitar desear que Sakura los dejara solos, pero en vez de eso no paraba de hablar. El rubio comenzaba a desesperarse cuando ésta se despidió.

-Bueno, he de irme a ayudar a mi madre en casa. Nos vemos mañana –y se alejó corriendo.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron solos. Siguieron caminando por la aldea. No decían nada. Sasuke no parecía que tuviese muchas ganas, y Naruto se sentía tan estresado por la situación que no lograba articular ningún sonido.

Las calles cada vez estaban más desiertas y había comenzado a anochecer. De pronto, Sasuke se paró en seco.

Siento la demora U he estado algo ocupada con los estudios… espero no tardar tanto con el capitulo 6 espero que les guste, me quedo mas largo de lo habitual


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Naruto se giró para mirar al moreno. ¿Por qué se había parado de repente? Tenía la cabeza agachada, así que no se le veía la cara porque se la tapaba el flequillo. Parecía tenso.

-¿Sasuke? –el rubio dio un paso para acercarse a él, pero éste tembló, y Naruto paró en seco. Nunca había visto al Uchiha de aquel modo.

Había comenzado a anochecer, pero la calle estaba abarrotada de gente. Y Sasuke seguía ahí, de pie, sin moverse.

-Sasuke… -rogó el rubio, tendiéndole la mano. Entonces el moreno reaccionó, alzando la cabeza. Naruto no podía creer lo que veía. Su boca se retorcía en una mueca de dolor, se mostraba preocupado, muy preocupado. Sus ojos brillaban de un modo extraño. El rubio no sabía que hacer.

Entonces Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Naruto no entendía a qué venía todo esto. Se quedó paralizado. Sentía al moreno tan cerca, su olor, su calor, que era incapaz de moverse.

Sasuke se apartó rápidamente, y sin dejar que Naruto le viese la cara, echó a correr.

Naruto vio como se alejaba. Quería seguirlo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-¡Vamos! –escuchó una voz desde su interior. Comenzó a correr. Aun lograba verlo.

Corría esquivando a la gente.

-Sasuke… -susurró. ¿Por qué sufría? "¡No!" pensó- ¡¡Sasuke!!

La calle cada vez estaba más vacía. Naruto paró en seco. Ya no le veía, no estaba allí.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, haciendo que un poco de vaho saliese de su boca. Miró a todos los lados pero no lo vio. Empezó a correr de nuevo.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó- ¡¡Sasuke!! –el rubio estaba desesperado. Nunca había visto a Sasuke de ese modo. Tenía que saber que le pasaba.

Pero poco después desistió y se encaminó hacia su casa. Nada más entrar fue a la cocina, calentó el guiso y cogió un poco. Fue a su cuarto, donde tenía una mesa donde solía comer. Se sentó y comenzó a saborear el guiso. Los palillos se le cayeron a la mesa por el temblor de sus manos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Sonó el despertador. Con un lento movimiento lo apagó. Se quitó las mantas perezoso y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Después fue a la cocina a desayunar algo, se lavó la boca, se vistió y salió de casa, camino a la gran puerta de la entrada de la aldea.

Allí ya estaban esperando sus dos compañeros. Al ver a Sasuke, Naruto recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo miró preocupado, y cuando se dirigía a preguntarle qué le pasaba este lo cortó.

-Tarde como siempre, dobe –el rubio lo miró sorprendido. Le sonreía con aquella sonrisa prepotente suya. Parecía normal. Cualquiera diría que aquel era el Sasuke preocupado de la noche anterior. Cada vez entendía menos a su compañero, así que se limitó a apartar la mirada.

Kakashi sensei solo tardo dos horas en llegar.

-¡Llegas tarde! –gritaron Sakura y Naruto al unísono.

-Es que, de camino…

-¡Mentira! –dijo Naruto algo asqueado.

-Pero si no me has dado tiempo a explicarme –se quejó el maestro.

-Da lo mismo, siempre mientes –dijo Naruto apartando las mirada y cruzándose de brazos. Kakashi se limitó a sonreír.

-Bueno, ¿vamos? –los tres jóvenes asintieron y se encaminaron, adentrándose en el bosque, saltando de rama en rama.

Llevaban un rato saltando cuando Kakashi sensei extendió el brazo, ordenándoles que parasen. Se detuvieron en una gran rama, mirando a su maestro, que se disponía a darle las ordenes.

-Bien. Las ordenes fueron claras ayer, así que actuaremos de acuerdo con lo que Hokage-sama dijo –los tres jóvenes asintieron-. Nos separaremos, comunicándonos mediante las radios –se pusieron las radios y comprobaron que funcionaban a la perfección-. Bien. Tened cuidado.

Naruto bufó prepotente, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Dispersaos! –cada uno se dirigió en direcciones opuestas, de rama en rama, mirando a todos los lados.

Sakura iba con los puños apretados. Por mucho que Naruto no se preocupase ella sentía que algo malo podía ocurrir. Tenía un mal presentimiento que no le dejaba estar tranquila. Y, de pronto, escuchó un ruido, unas ramas moviéndose. Se paró en seco para mirar al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Sonrió.

-Parece ser que Naruto no estaba en lo cierto –dijo.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi ya había derribado a un ninja. Lo estaba reduciendo.

-Dime, cuántos sois y qué estáis buscando –Kakashi estaba sentado sobre sus lumbares, mientras agarraba con una mano el brazo del ninja sobre su espalda, a punto de rompérselo, y con la otra mano leía distraído el Icha Icha Paradise-. Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? –tiró un poco más del brazo.

-Aah… N-no diré nad-a… AAAAAH! –Kakashi le rompió el brazo.

-Tú lo has querido –guardó el libro y sacó un kunai.

Naruto miraba a todos los lados. Allí no había nadie, y si no oía nada por radio es que los demás tampoco. Llevaría una hora como poco buscando, y no había tenido nada de acción.

-¡Maldita vieja! La próxima vez vendrá ella a hacer esta mierda de misiones…

-Ey, Naruto, un poco de respeto hacía Tsunade-sama…

El rubio se giró y vio a un perro que lo seguía.

-¡Pakkun! ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Kakashi me ha enviado. Se ve que lleva un rato llamándote y no haces caso.

-¿Qué? –Naruto se quitó la radio y la miró- Pero si antes estaba perfectamente.

-Se te habrá estropeado –dijo sin importancia-. Me ha dicho que te diga que vallas donde Sasuke, que puede que tenga problemas.

-¿¡Qué!? –Naruto dio media vuelta, para dirigirse a la zona donde se supone que el moreno estaba inspeccionando. Corría deprisa. Si llegase a ocurrirle algo a Sasuke… No, no quería imaginarlo.

Seguía saltando de rama en rama. Ya no le quedaba mucho para llegar.

-Esta cerca –Pakkun olisqueaba el ambiente-. Pero…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Naruto algo alterado.

-Huelo a Sasuke, pero sobretodo… -el perro miro al suelo, y Naruto también dirigió su mirada ahí.

Enormes charcos de sangre bañaban la hierba. A Naruto se le desfiguró la cara y se le rompió el alma solo de imaginar lo que le había podido pasar a Sasuke.

Vio un charco de sangre, del cual salía un rastro, como si alguien se hubiese arrastrado. Pero el rubio no veía a nadie. Bajó al suelo y caminó hacia donde se dirigían las marcas. Poco más adelante, apoyada sobre un árbol, vio la silueta de una persona.

Al rubio se le congeló el alma, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.


End file.
